


The Queen and Her Hand

by Pretty_Little_MockingBird



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_MockingBird/pseuds/Pretty_Little_MockingBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Sansa cant seem to get out bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen and Her Hand

Sansa was sound asleep at his side. Exactly where she should be, next to him not some scarred dog, or some wrinkly old man, not even one of those handsome Knights she use to sing about. She was curled along his body, one danty hand resting on his scarred chest, one leg thrown across him, her head relaxed in the crook of his neck. Her breaths were deep and even and when he moved just a bit to try and extricate himself from her, she made a sleepy little contented sigh and refused to be moved. He settled back down and just stared at her naked form, kept warm against his skin.

  
Sunlight started shining through the windows. It was past time for him to get up. He tried to move again, not wanting to disturb her, but also not wanting to neglect his responsibilities.  
She tightened her hold on him groaning, "Nooooo, just a little while longer. Please?" She complained softly.

He teased her. "Why is it always such a chore to get you out of my bed in the morning, sweetling?"

She lifted her head and looked up at him with false hurt in her eyes and an insincere pout on her lips. "Lord Baelish, I thought you enjoyed having me in your bed?"

His mouth twitched with a hint of a smile. That statement was all too true. So, why not make a game of it? He liked games, he hoped she'd like this one.   
"You are correct as always, My queen of love and beauty. Why don't you stay?" He lowered his mouth to hers and took her in a kiss. It made her pliant enough for him to roll out from under her and place her beneath him. He ran little kisses down her neck.

He welcomed her into the day with slow, soft licks across her collar bone, down the curve of her breast, then across her pert nipple, drifting ever lower. His hands moved in the opposite direction, brushing the inside of her thigh, then grazing small circles around the crest of her hip, then spreading out across her stomach. When his lips met his hand at her navel, she sighed and arched up against him.

  
He pushed her back down to the bed and pulled away. He sat up, looking down at her, flaming red hair splayed out across the pillow, sleep still clinging to her heavy lidded eyes, mouth open and lips swollen from his kiss. She smiled, fully expecting him to continue his seduction.

Which he would. After a fashion.

He reached over to the small nightstand by the bed and removed a short length of cord from the drawer. Her smile widened and she eagerly offered her wrists up to him. He found it adorable that she thought she knew the rules of his new game.

"Behind your back this time, sweetling."

He never had to ask her twice for anything. Her trust in him was absolute. The sweet weight of that intimate responsibility left him aching with a feral possessiveness that made it difficult for him to even let her out of his sight sometimes.

And she was out of his sight all too often, ruling Westeros on her own now, asking for his guidance only when needed. So he was going to indulge himself today.

She sat up and twisted around, resting her small hands against the small of her back just above the soft dip of her cleft. He bound them together with the cord and she turned back around to face him, eyes bright, looking at him expectantly. He pushed her back against the pillows and she squirmed trying to find a comfortable position for her hands tied fast behind her.

He didn't wait for her to find that comfortable position, however, instead spreading her legs with his knees and bringing up one finger to her slit to test her readiness for him. Not that he needed to. She lifted her pelvis up against his hand proudly showing off her desire to him. He pushed the finger inside and she bit her lip as she inhaled sharply. He pulled it right back out again, finding her wet and warm and without letting another moment pass he leaned forward and slid his cock inside her.

Her face beamed with pleasure and she let her head fall back with a moan. He kept still, savoring the feeling of being seated within her as she wiggled and shifted under him trying to get him to move. He looked his fill at her face, relaxed, eyes closed in delight. He savored that too, because in just a few minutes she wasn't going to be quite so happy with him.

He pulled out of her and thrust back in hard, earning himself a throaty plea of "Yes, please, more." But after only one more hard thrust he pulled out and backed away off the bed. She lifted her head up as best she could, a question perched on her lips, but he wouldn't let her ask it. He brought one finger up to his own lips to silence her. She complied again, but seemed less ardent about it. He almost laughed.

He stepped back to the edge of the bed and took himself in hand.

"Watch."He commanded her.

Not the most demanding order. Where else would she be looking but at the hard length he had just denied her the pleasure of being filled with. He brought himself off as she stared, her mouth opened slightly.

It didn't take him long, with her lying in front of him, tied up for him, legs spread for him, cunt dripping for him. When he came he let it fall on her stomach. The look of longing she gave him at being denied even a taste nearly broke his resolve. Nearly.

Fortunately, he was a man of patience and determination. Once started, he would see a task to its completion.  
He turned away from her now indignant face, cleaning himself up and dressing for the day. When he finally returned to the bed, where she had remained silent and unmoving, his seed still spattered on her body, he crouched next her and whispered in her ear, staying careful not to touch her.

"My Lady, I would be honored if you would await me here today. Just as you are. Since you so badly wanted to stay."

A squeak of an almost sound escaped her, but she thought better of it and just pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes at him as he started down the ladder. It was admirable that she was going along without protest so far, but he planned on making her positively unable to bite her tongue. She was taking this all in stride now, but she'd be begging before the day was done.

He went about his morning. The meeting with his officers was typical and brief. He forced himself to ignore the fact that his beautiful naked Queen was waiting for him just down the hall, sweet and warm and ready.

Easier said than done.

She was a balm and a poison both for him and he'd yet to decide which he favored more.  
She made not a sound from where she rested and though he longed to hear her calling for him he knew it was better for his focus that she remain silent.  
When his men left his office, he strolled back to his sleeping chamber to check on his ward. She lay on her side facing him, curled up and twisted in the sheets, her hands still secured behind her. Her lips were just parted and her breasts rose and fell with her breath as she slept.

He woke her for the second time this day with a sharp strike to her bottom. Her large lively eyes shot open and she cried out, sitting up as best she could without the use of her hands. When she saw him her shock softened to amusement. She stuck out her tongue at him. He didn't hesitate to lean over her and take it in his mouth, kissing her slowly. The taste of this kiss would have to last him another long while yet.  
When he came up for air, she questioned him.

"Are you planning on taking advantage of your ward, my lord? Or is boredom to be my punishment today for trying to corrupt such a moral, and clean whore monger?" she said sarcastically.

  
He landed another swift blow against the soft skin of her behind. She cried out again, but her eyes never left his this time and she smiled wickedly, clearly liking what he did far too much. That simply wouldn't do.  
"I'm not a whore monger any longer." He said gravely, taking the firm little peaks of her breasts between his fingers and rubbing softly until he felt her push out her chest for him, her eyes going up into her head. On an exhale he pinched them both hard, earning him another noise, hungrier this time.  
"Little Finger, please..." She chose that title on purpose. "Don't you just want to ravash me?"

She was begging to be taught a lesson, but he'd be damned before he did it her way.  
He picked her up in his arms, and a look of triumph found its way to her face. Let her think she'd won for all of a few seconds. He'll show her otherwise. 

He walked her over to the far wall and stood her up with her back to it, facing him. He reached around behind her making a point of pressing himself against her, rubbing his thigh between her legs. He took the cord binding her wrists and tied it to a small hook on the wall roughly waist height. His waist height, not hers. She had to stand on her tip toes to allow her arms to rest hanging down behind her or stand flat and let her arms and hands bend into a cramped position.

When she realized her predicament, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Petyr..." His name almost sounded like an curse.  
He didn't let her finish if she had meant to say more because he reached down and cupped her sex with his hand, letting his thumb trace circles on her pearl.

"Petyr..." This time his name was full of praise when she uttered it.

And she was happy to be perched on her toes now, rising up into his hand as he fondled her...just enough to leave her wanting and then he stopped, turning on his heel and going back out the door. The cranky huff he heard behind him as he left was music in his ears.

This time, back in his office he set to clearing his desk of paperwork. He had just finished when Arya Stark walked in without knocking.

"It's rare to see you here. May I help you Lady Arya?" He asked her

"I was just wondering if you've seen the Queen, Littlefinger I need to talk to speak with her, it's nothing urgent but I can't find her and none of her guards will tell me where she's gone."

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen her." The lie rolled off his lips easily as thousands have before...

"No, Littlefinger, I should apologize for disturbing you. Good day."the queens loving sister turned to leave, her eyes darting only once down the hall and then making her way back to the rookery.

Petyr smiled when she left and he headed to his chambers again, this time bringing something with him.

Sansa was right where he'd left her, still naked and flushed with unfulfilled arousal. She shifted her weight back and forth and addressed him with exasperation.

"Are you going to let me down now?"

It was almost the tone he wanted to hear from her. Almost. He needed more desperation and less entitlement.

"No, my queen," He answered casually, "but I'm going to let you eat." He stood very close to her and held the peach he had brought up to her mouth, encouraging her to take a bite. She did so slowly, making a show of darting her tongue out to capture the glistening juice that tried to trickle down her chin.

She knew what she was doing of course, and it worked. He immediately imagined her knelt before him, mouth opened wide for his cock and then watching her lick at his spend as it slid down her face.

Perhaps later...

Now, however, he had a plan to execute and then he had to get back to his work before allowing himself to indulge further. He continued to feed her until she finished. He kissed her, tasting the sweetness of the fruit on her tongue. She was holding her legs tight together trying to build on her neglected arousal by herself. He moved his fingers to her core again, sticky with nectar, hers and the peach's both. He worked her legs apart and when he dropped to his knees, she allowed herself to collapse into his arms, hanging limply from the hook behind her. He threw a leg over each of his shoulders and set to work.  
Mmmm, yes please," she started whimpering, "Aaahhhh, thank you," she moans and "Finally!" also came out as he sucked her needy clit into his mouth and made short little pulls at it with his lips.

She started moving her hips in a quick rhythm against his face and he matched it with two fingers pumping inside her as he suckled.  
"Mmmmm," She moaned and panted, and almost in a panic pleaded with him, "Please, please don't stop. Please let me come..."

She was so close, he could taste it on her. But he denied her again. He withdrew his hand and mouth from her, his abrupt departure making a wet and raunchy sound. Her legs fell to the floor and her arms tugged against the cord and the hook as she caught herself so she could stand.  
"Petyr Baelish!" She cried out, angry now, eyes wild. Perfect.

He gave her one last chaste kiss on her lips, that likely had a curse upon them meant for him, but he ignored it, ignored her and ignored his throbbing hard on, going back down the hall to finish his work.

When he was sat behind his desk once again, he had to take a moment to collect himself. He wanted nothing more than to charge back to his room, throw her down on the floor and fuck her from behind like an animal. He wanted nothing more than to hear her beautiful little sounds as he took her, hard and rough. He wanted nothing more than Sansa, his Queen to come apart on his cock and beg him to take her again before the last shudder of her climax even ended.

He took a deep breath and reached into his breeches to stroke himself as he pictured her in front of him, bending over the desk, offering up her tight little cunny to him. He let himself spill again, wanting the next visit to his prisoner to last. He couldn't be the eager one when he was the one who had started all this.  
When he found his necessary release he tucked himself back in and left his office, making it a point to slam the door hard enough for her to hear that he was leaving. It would infuriate her.

He smiled, almost giddy as he walked down into the keep to meet with the small counsel. He waited with them in the room. careful to keep on an indifferent mask when they questioned the absence of the Queen.

"How much longer should we wait for her?" The master of ships, Gendry, asked innocently.  
Arya answered, but leveled Petyr a scathing look as she spoke. "I expect the Queen will be indisposed for the remainder of the day, Gendry, We'll reconvene in the morning. Shall we, Lord Hand?"

Petyr thought there was possibly a threat there, but he wasn't about to relinquish control to the fierce Wardeness yet. "It's likely the Queen is tied up with important business elsewhere. We can find her tomorrow. If there's nothing else...?" He asked even as he moved towards the door.

"No, Lord Hand, nothing else." Arya let him leave. It seemed the two of them had come to a silent understanding.

Petyr did his best to make his walk back to his tower a leisurely one. He ran into Varys and exchanged pleasantries. He had a discussion with Lord Tyrion about the queens adjustment to being queen. He even said hello the Queens bastard brother Jon Snow who was taking a large group of men to the wall. When he could find nothing else to occupy his time he strode back to his room. It was silent inside, as he expected.

He wasn't expecting to be accosted by Sansa. She had managed to free herself from the wall, but her hands were still bound. She ran towards him and attacked his lips with hers, forcing her body against his, staggering him back a step. Had her arms been free to do as they will, he had no doubt she would have wrapped him up in a crushing embrace if only to force him to pay attention to her.

Lucky for her, he had every intention of settling in for the evening. But that didn't mean there still wasn't fun to be had. If he had wanted her needy and desperate, she was certainly that and then some as she continued to push forward kissing anything she could reach with her mouth. He held in a laugh as best he could and picked her up and over his shoulder. She kicked and growled at him but the only response she got was a slap to her thigh.  
"Petyr, enough, please! It's been all day, I need you!" He punctuated her complaint by throwing her down to the bed. He left her there stewing in her frustration while he undressed.

She watched him like a starved wolf, breaths coming fast and shallow, eyes hollowed out with want. It only made him move more slowly. He took his time with his sash, and doublet, setting it down neatly and precisely. He rolled his shoulders and stretched languidly before removing his boots and under clothes. When he was finally nude, he looked down at Sansa again finding not his Queen but a wild lustful thing, sat up on her knees now, crazed eyes fixed on his hard length that was proudly awaiting her ravenous attentions.

He stood before her and folded his arms across his chest, feeling too self-satisfied by half and she knew it. She was just too destitute to do anything about it, clearly not willing to suffer going without the basic necessity of his cock any longer.

"Do you want me to make you come, Sweetling?"

She couldn't even form words, biting her lip and nodding her head vigorously. He thought he even saw the gleam of unshed tears welling up deliciously in the corners of her eyes.

"Then show me, how badly you want it."

She was on him before he finished the sentence, sliding off the bed and hitting the floor so hard on her knees he winced at the sound. She maneuvered over to him, still denied the use of her hands and dipped and turned her head so she could take his cock in her mouth in one fluid movement.

He clenched his fists and his eyes fell shut, air rushing in through flared nostrils. Fuck...she was bliss and it pained him to let her continue when his mind roared his desire to be sheathed inside her cunt instead. He forced himself to open his eyes and look down at her bobbing forward and backwards on his shaft, taking him deep down her throat on each stroke. Her wide dark eyes looked up at him, just as he'd taught her to. He loved looking into her bright blue eyes as he filled her mouth.

She started increasing her pace, her wet and wicked tongue sliding up and down trying her hardest to make him come. If he were another man he would have spilled twice over by now, but he wasn't so he dug deep in his reserves of fortitude and endured her assault.  
Her face was flushed and her saliva dripped sinfully onto the floor. Her breath was labored as she tried to draw enough air through her nose to fill her lungs. He was close now, so fantastically close that he finally uncrossed his arms and grabbed up two fistfuls of her beautiful red hair. He held her head still and he could see her eyes relax with satisfaction that she'd done her duty admirably and pleased him. She sat back on her heels, mouth wide open for him as he proceeded to fuck her face like it was the last thing he'd do before the stranger took him.

He held in a groan as he felt himself tighten, the rapture of release just seconds away. With a mighty effort he pulled himself free, past her lips and shot his seed into her gaping mouth. She moaned softly as it hit her, running down her chin and just as he wanted she licked it up fervently but only managing to get a few drops.  
The sight of her was so depraved, so debauched it finally broke him. His heart swelled with love and longing and he neededher to come for him. He needed to hear his name on her lips. Needed her to unravel beneath him.

He pulled her up roughly and she smiled. He murmured "Good girl" against her lips as he descended on them with a kiss. He tasted himself on her and the sensation of the shared salt on their tongues snapped the last shred of control he had.

He shoved her violently down on the bed and practically jumped on top of her. After only one more quick but deep kiss he threw her legs open and dove forward needing more than anything to devour her. He buried his face in her folds and they moaned together at the action. He was indelicate and there was no finesse in the greedy licks he took from her. She writhed and wrapped her legs around his neck and the ecstasy of feeling suffocated in her heat made his spent cock harden painfully again.

This time when he felt the motions of her hips start to synchronize with his ministrations and felt her opening up for her release he pulled away again but didn't leave her wanting this time.

He sat up, cock in hand, and leaned over her. He slid his other hand behind her head, grasping at her hopelessly tangled hair. He forced her to open her eyes, capturing them in a scorching gaze as he thrust himself inside her in one slick motion.

"Yes, Petyr, fuck me, please fuck me!" 

He wouldn't deny her the release she had been oh so patient, and waited so quietly for. Not when she begged so prettily. Ever the lady.  
He started pounding out a merciless rhythm, one hand still behind her head, the other stroking off her nub. She shook and shuddered beneath him and he kept driving into her. Her sweat slicked breasts heaved and bounced under his attack. His own sweat slid down the back of his neck tickling his spine as it traveled downward.  
Another blinding release threatened at the edge of his vision and he wanted to shoot his load inside her like he'd never wanted anything in all his life. He wasn't going to last but he had to see her through to the end.

"Rrrrghh, come, Sansa, damnit come!" He moaned, he pleaded and thank the fucking Gods he never had to ask her for anything twice.  
Her breath hitched, she stiffened, she flexed her legs around his waist and she shattered with a loud moan, his name on her lips.  
With a roar of his own he jumped off the edge with her, deaf, dumb and blind with the euphoria of their joining. The world disappeared around them and then reformed a little better than it had been before. When she had squeezed the last drops of his seed from him, he could no longer bear the searing heat of her and he reluctantly pulled out. He gathered her close, fumbling with shaking fingers at her bindings until her hands were free. He sat back, taking his weight from her as she rubbed her sore wrists.

And then she reached up and slapped him right across the face.  
"I deserved that." He said apologetically covering his cheek with his hand.  
She smirked up at him, pulled his hand away and peppered kisses along his cheek. "Oh, you deserve more than that my wonderfully perverted love. Alas, I can't bring myself to punish you for taking care of me so well." She winked at him, then whispered in his ear.

"I'll be your captive any day, Lord Hand."

"Marry me, my Queen." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun, right? yeah? maybe? no? heh..


End file.
